Cheshire Prompts
by PeachBelle
Summary: Writings from my tumblr rp blog green-cheshire.. I'm just reposting them here for easier use. Lots of Roy/Jade, random prompts and stories. Some reference to comics such as Lian's death and Roy's heroin addiction. Reference to parental abuse as well. Rating M just in case.
1. Prompt: Tablet, Quarry, Batman

Cheshire dropped into a rock alcove without a sound; the large rocks surrounding her shielded her from the light of the moon. It was a simple retrieval mission given to her by dear old Daddy. She didn't want to do it initially, but when she heard what she had to do she figured it was more than worth the money. Go in, grab it, and get out.

Of course, things were never really that easy. The not-quite-up-to-par-yet mini Justice League, or whatever they decided to call themselves were given the same mission from Batty. She knew this because Robin kept radioing in to him to confirm the location and the object. They had already tried entering the hidden cave underneath a large rock in the quarry. They set off a trap almost immediately, and if it hadn't been for Superboy knocking the Martian girl out of the way, there would have been a nice poisoned arrow in her back right now.

Speaking of poison, she wanted to retrieve that arrow. It could be useful. Of course, the speedster had already claimed it as his souvenir. Cheshire thought they might want to see if they survive first before deciding on a souvenir.

She dropped down to the opening of the cave, careful not to make a sound and to judge how far away her rivals were. They were far enough that she could no longer hear them, but the glow of their flashlights revealed that they were closer than anticipated. She began to slowly follow them, being careful to dodge any traps or snakes that may be hiding in the darkness.

A sharp yell alerted her to the prospect of another trap, and she pressed against the wall until the shouting subsided. They were so….Loud!

Thirty minutes and three traps later, the team was inside of the inner sanctum of the cave. Cheshire could just barely see the prize among the jewels and gold surrounding the pedestal. It reminded her almost of the Cave of Wonders from that Disney movie Artemis always wanted to watch. It was now no longer time to hide.

Cheshire darted out from against the wall, being careful not to make a sound as she headed in the opposite area the sidekicks were located. Surprisingly, they were after a different prize. A yellow jeweled necklace that the magician girl said would work well for concealing spells. Cheshire grabbed her prize, a small rock tablet with ancient carvings on it. She had no idea what the carvings were for, but this was by far the easiest mission she could have asked for.

Kid Flash found a cool looking helmet in the pile of treasures which he found more exciting than the arrow. He tossed the arrow away, closer towards Cheshire's area. She grabbed it before they spotted her, along with a pretty gold and silver necklace for her own enjoyment before making her exit. It was almost disappointing. The cave didn't start spurting lava, nor did a flying carpet come to her rescue. She had nearly exited when she heard her sister exclaim. "Hey, where did that arrow go? I wanted to use that!"


	2. Prompt: Young Jade MotherDaddy argue

A/N: All prompts can be found on my RP account for Jade. .com. This is the original source for all prompts, but you can certainly request prompts if you would like and I will do them. Thank you!

A loud crash startled the sleeping Jade from her bed. Artemis was still asleep in her new big-girl bed, but Jade could hear loud voices coming from outside of their room. She slowly crept out of her bed and her bare feet hit the hard wood floors as she walked over towards her bedroom door. She could hear the voices clearer now, and could tell that her mother was upset and crying while her father was yelling.

She opened the door, silently walking down the hallway and around the corner where she could see her parents. Her father was pacing back and forth, calling her names that Jade had never heard before, but based on her mother's face she could tell they were not nice.

"You stay out of my life, bitch!" her father yelled, making her mother sob in her hands. Jade stiffened, wanting desperately to run to her mother so she could comfort her and tell her that everything was okay, but even at the young age of 8 she knew that was not a good idea.

"Please," her mother whispered, glancing over to the hallway where Jade was hiding. "The childre-"

"Fuck them. They deserve to hear what a miserable waste you are!"

"Stop it, please. I love you," Her mother pleaded, reaching for his arm.

"Love doesn't exist, Paula."

Jade was back into her room in seconds, tears streaming down her face as she pulled the covers over her head. She tried to keep her whimpers to a minimum, but sure enough a small hand reached under the blanket and found hers. "Go back to bed Arty," she whispered. _Love doesn't exist._


	3. Drabble: Abuse

**Prompt: A DRABBLE PLEASE. LITTLE JADE AND ARTEMIS WITNESS SOMETHING HORRIFYING: THEIR FATHER ATTACKING THEIR MOTHER AT HOME. ABUSE.**

The smack hurt Jade despite not being touched. Paula let out a scream of shock and pain. Artemis was curled in a ball in Jade's arms shaking and crying. Jade just stared at her father with hatred in her eyes. He immediately apologized to her mother, telling her he loved her, telling her everything was okay. He held out a hand to Jade and little Artemis. Artemis was looking for an escape, and gladly took it, hugging their parents while their mother dried her tears and told her everything was okay. Jade just stared at the man she hated most.


	4. Prompt: Jade and Paula Argue

**Prompt: PROMPY PLEASE. JADE AND HER MOTHER ARGUE.**

"I'm leaving," Jade said, her backpack over her shoulder and her baseball cap pulled down low so she wouldn't have to look her mother in the eye.

"Where are you going?" Paula said hesitantly, not sure what her eldest daughter meant by leaving. Surely it couldn't be permanent.

"As far away as I can from this hell-hole," Jade replied, shuffling her feet on the grass. "Take care of Artemis, protect her like you never protected me."

"Jade!" Her mother's expression was horrified, and for a second Jade almost felt bad.

"No mother. You HAD a choice. You COULD have left but you were so God damn….weak! You knew what this family, what HE did it us and you just stood by and let it fucking happen!" Jade was yelling now, her fists curled up in a tight ball. She had no pity for her mother, who stood aside and watched.

"Why are you so cruel?" Her mother was crying now, and it took everything Jade had not to run to her and hug her. Her eyes glanced upwards at her bedroom window, where her sister was staring at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Take care of her, Mother. If you don't, I'll know and I'll take her away from you. Make sure she doesn't turn out like me." And with that, Jade was gone.


	5. Prompt: Happy

PROMPT. JADE REMEMBERS THE TIME THE FAMILY WAS TOGETHER AND HAPPY.**.**

The clock read 6:53 AM, but Jade and Artemis could not wait any longer. Bursting out of their bedroom, they fought to open up the large wooden door that lead into their parents room. Jade took control, and stuck her tongue out at her sister as both girls pushed and shoved into the room where their parents were sound asleep.

"PRESENTS PRESENTS!" Artemis yelled, her tiny body awkwardly running towards the bed.

"Presents!" Jade echoed, jumping on top of their father's sleeping form. With a loud yawn, their father turned to face the bright light of the clock.

"I thought I said not before 7," he grumbled, picking little Artemis up onto the bed with Jade.

"Jadey said it's almost 7," Artemis replied, her eyes wide with excitement.

"It is close enough," Their mother teased lightly, stroking Jade's messy hair. Jade turned towards their father, begging him with her eyes.

"Pleeeeeaasseeee," She whined, putting her hands up like in prayer.

"Pleeeeeeezeee" Artemis echoed, mimicking her sister.

"Alright, let's see if Santa even came for you rascals," Her father grabbed them both, lifting them easily off the bed. He had barely gotten a foot to the ground before the girls ran off into the living room, their excitement bringing warmth and light to the tiny little home.


	6. Prompt: Jade is Free

PROMPT. Jade is Free

The sun kissed her tan face as Jade walked onto the shore of the deserted beach. Her long sun dress spread out behind her in the wind, like a bride on her wedding day. Jade licked her lips and tasted the salty sea breeze and the smell of ocean and grit. She was completely alone for at least a mile each direction, and she was completely free.

Barely taking the time to kick off her sandals, she ran towards the water, one hand holding onto the straw-colored floppy hat on her head. A sincere laugh escaped her and the water tickled her toes. She spun around, letting the momentum twirl her dress and for a moment she felt like a normal girl. A happy girl. For a moment everything was calm. Everything was beautiful. Everything was free.

A/N: I seriously love this prompt and this might be my favorite piece as of yet. It's visualized so well, and it's just so simple to see. I would love someone forever if they can draw and if they draw this. I wouldn't hate it if naked Roy was in there too. The world can always use more naked Roy.


	7. Prompt: First Steps as a Baby

**Prompt: Jade's first steps as a baby**

It was one of the only videos she actually saved when she moved out. Years later it took her ages to find a damn VCR, and when she did find one, the tape was scratchy and hard to follow. But then everything became clear.

She was in the backyard, her father was grilling on the grill and her mother was playing pattycake with her. Some unknown person was behind the camera, but Jade did not know who it was.

Her father called to her mother, telling her to grab plates from the kitchen. The unknown behind the camera knelt down and began talking to the young Jade. A dog barked in the background, children screamed as they ran through a sprinkler.

Her mother's voice sounded, and the cameraman turned again when her mother yelled out. "Jade! Look at Jade!" The camera quickly pulled back to the young girl, on her feet and taking shaky steps towards her mother. She took maybe three before falling back on her diapered butt and crawling the rest of the way.

It wasn't significant in her life, looking back. But Jade always wondered who the man behind the camera was. It was an obsession. Something to hold onto when she remembered the only three people she loved, she ran away from.


	8. Drabble: Jade Questions Her Father

**Prompt:** JADE QUESTIONS SPORTSMASTER IF HE LOVED HER MOTHER OR IF HE STILL LOVED HER? DRABBLE.

For once she was on the free side of the window, picking up the phone and facing her father through the bulletproof glass. "Hi Jade," he began before she cut him off.

"Did you ever actually love her?" She spat out.

"What? Oh, your mother?" The slightest of nods, hatred filled her eyes. "Jade, you know I did. I know we had a…complicated relationship," She snorted at that, rolling her eyes. "But I did love her, and you girls very much," he continued, ignoring her laugh. Green eyes bore into his before she got up and walked out the door.


	9. Prompt: Jade Shows Paula a Surprise

**Prompt:** JADE MEETS HER MOTHER AGAIN AFTER 5 YEARS. SHE WANTS TO SHOW HER A SURPRISE.

Jade walked up the steps to the front porch of the house she left once. Fall leaves littered the ground, and the porch needed a good sweeping, though it was nearly impossible for her mother to do by herself. _Artemis is slacking_, Jade thought with a small note of sisterly disapproval.

The door was unlocked, and Jade let herself in. She walked into the living room where she found her mother dosing. "Mama?" she said softly, so not to startle her. Paula glanced up, surprised to see her daughter. "Jade…"

"Mama, I brought something to show you," she walked over to his mother, kneeling down to her mother's level.

"What is it, dear?" Paula scanned her daughter's face, curious as to what her daughter would have to show her after five years of barely, if ever, seeing her.

"I got married," It almost came out like a whisper. Jade brought her left hand to her mother's eye level.

"Jade," Paula remarked, referring to the etched green lilies inside the gold band. Jade nodded, biting her lip slightly. "It's beautiful, sweetie."

"I'm sorry I didn't call, or invite you…it…it just sort of happened and-"

Paula cut her daughter off. "I know. I understand, you don't have to apologize," Jade smiled slightly, her expression still unreadable. "Is he good to you? Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, mama. He does."


	10. Prompt: Jade Finds Out She's Pregnant

PROMPT: Jade's reaction to when she finds out she's pregnant

She began to suspect something was wrong when things were not going quite as smoothly as they usually did. A kick to the chest sent her down for a good ten seconds, instead of her usual instant recovery time. Her movements weren't as fluid, she found herself exhausted in situations that would make her barely break a sweat.

And the day she told Roy to get her a McDonald's cheeseburger and he responded with a baffled look and a "No, go get your own," was when she knew something was wrong. She had glared at him, told him how it was the least he could do for her after what she did for him last night. She was pissy, and upset that he refused to get her the damn cheeseburger. She knew something was wrong then.

She woke up early as she usually did, leaving the sleeping Roy to his dreams and nightmares. But instead of going outside to train, she went to the neighborhood corner store. Glancing through the condoms and the feminine products, she picked up the small box that promised results in five minutes seven days before their competitor.

She slipped back inside the tiny apartment, sighing with frustration as she tripped over Roy's boots that were left out from the night before. She shut the bathroom door behind her and sat down on the toilet, studying the package in her hands. It was simple to do mechanically, but she could not will her body to do the deed.

She took the small thermometer-like object out of the package, did her business and waited. The alarm began to sound from the bedroom and she waited with baited breath until she heard him slam the snooze button. She exhaled, slowly.

Three more minutes. She studied the ceiling, staring at the mildew growing near the top of the shower head. She needed to clean the place desperately, but there was nothing she hated more than cleaning.

Two more minutes. The tile needed to be recaulked, and the shower curtain washed.

One more minute. He had been sharpening an arrow head yesterday and went into the bathroom drawers to find cotton balls to clean it with. She had come home, they had sex, the arrow head lay forgotten on the sink counter, along with an open pocket knife.

Time. She glanced down at the screen of the test. She had gotten the one that clearly said "Pregnant," or "Not pregnant," none of this wishy-washy line or color business. She needed to be sure.

Pregnant. She waited another minute. Maybe the "Not" took longer to appear. But deep down she knew the truth. She took one last look at the grungy bathroom before gathering the wrappers and supplies and stuffing them in a bag. Roy was still sleeping as she packed up a bag and kissed his forehead. This life was no place for a baby. He was in no shape for a baby.

Jade did the only thing she knew how to do when things got tough. Disappear.


	11. Prompt: Mother Daughter Sad Time

PROMPT: PROMPT THIS. JADE, AT A YOUNG AGE, SAW HER MOTHER IN THE BEDROOM WITH A UGLY BRUISE ON HER FACE AND ARMS. A MOTHER AND DAUGHTER SAD TIME

"Mama, why are you purple?" Jade crawled into her mother's lap, poking at the purple and green bruise on her mother's arm. Paula flinched at the pain. "Does it hurt?" Jade asked, her green eyes wide with wonder.

"It'll heal darling," Paula murmured, stroking the young child's head.

"Is Sissy hurting?" Jade asked curiously, her eyes traveling down to Paula's large belly. Paula couldn't help but smile gently at her daughter's innocence. She wanted a sister so badly, no matter how many times she explained to her that she had no control over what gender the unborn baby inside of her was.

"No, your new brother or sister is fine," Paula answered, placing her right hand on her belly protectively.

"Then how did you get the booboo? Did you fall?"

Paula hesitated. This was not something she ever wanted to discuss with her daughter. Her arm had been grabbed forcefully, and the bruises were too obvious to go out in short sleeves in. Anyone who saw them would immediately be able to see the four round marks that matched a large hand perfectly.

"No Jade, sometimes," She hesitated again. "Sometimes people make mistakes. Accidents. You know what accidents are," Jade nodded, blushing slightly as she herself had an accident the night before. "And this was an accident."

"So it won't happen again because accidents don't happen to big girls, right Mama?" Jade was so full of innocence. Paula could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Right darling, it will never happen again," She whispered.

(( This hurt a little for me as one of my dearest friends is currently being physically abused by her boyfriend. This behavior is NOT normal, and even though you make think it will never happen again, it will. And it will only get worse. Love isn't about control and hurting someone to get what you want. You WILL be fine if you leave him. You WILL find someone else. You CAN do this. Please contact your local Abuse Hotline if you think you are being abused. There is life after this. ))


	12. Prompt: Jade Finds Out Lian Died

PROMPT: Jade finds out Lian has died

(( This is based off a scan. I didn't read the comic, so I don't know the whole story…only what I've seen scans of!))

The phone dropped from her hand and shattered immediately. She didn't care. She couldn't care. She slid down the wall, holding her knees to her chest as she landed on the ground. "My baby…" She whispered.

It couldn't be true. This has to be a trick, or a mistake. Roy would know. She had to go see Roy.

She arrived at his place late, and she could already see the many vases of flowers, the home cooked meals, she knew without stepping inside. Her baby was gone. Her baby was only worth a potato casserole or a bouquet of white roses.

She stormed inside, finding Roy on the couch, a barely touched plate of food in front of him. Dinah must have forced him to make a plate. At least someone was taking care of him. What worried her more was the fact that he did not even seem to notice her presence.

"You're high," She spoke aloud, and he glanced back at her, startled. It seemed so peaceful to be him right now. "You're high and our daughter is dead," She glared at him, she was getting so angry. How could he escape the pain and she couldn't.

Roy shook his head. "I wish I was high, Jade," He muttered, his eyes were red with tears.

"You did this Roy. YOU should have been there to protect her and now my baby, OUR baby is gone!" She screamed at him, charging at him with all she had left. She startled at the sight of his arm, one arm completely missing. He parried her attack, pushing her against the wall.

"I know," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. They made love in the living room, surrounded by the flowers and casseroles. Lian would never again be there to light up their lives. Nothing could replace the pain of losing a daughter.


	13. Prompt: Cuddle

PROMPT: Cuddle

The morning sun peeked through the shut blinds, waking Jade from her slumber. She was tangled up in the sheets, and Roy was softly snoring next to her. She hated being awake when he wasn't.

She was in an excellent mood. They both had slept in, no trouble alarms at night that Roy had to wake up and leave for. It was a beautiful summer day out. Jade felt normal and almost giddy.

She watched him like a cat about to pounce, his chest rising and falling. Her eyes moved up and down to the movement of his chest before she pounced on him. He would have jumped to the ceiling had she not been on top of him.

"What the hell Jade!" he yelped, startled at the assassin.

"I'm bored," she replied, staring down at him. He looked up at her with an expression of shock, anger and skepticism all at once.

"You're fucking crazy, you know that?" He rubbed his eyes, completely surprised by her actions. She grinned and rolled off of him, placing her head on his chest. His arm instinctively wrapped around her, holding her closer to him.

"Alright, you can go back to sleep now." She smiled, closing her eyes and stifling a laugh as he began to swear under his breath. She wanted moments like these, moments that made her think life could be easy. It was such a shame life was never easy.


	14. Prompt: Jade Annoys Roy

PROMPT: Jade annoys Roy for 7 days.

Monday  
Roy hated fighting against his…well, he didn't know what to call her. Nighttime friend? Girl that he has been sleeping with more and more often? Either way, he wished she wouldn't steal so many things. Or try to kill so many people. It was an inconvenience.

He managed to move her away from the main action, where Sportsmaster and the others were fighting.

"Come on, Jade, it's Monday!" He exclaimed, drawing a trap arrow to pin her against a tree. She grinned, not moving out of the way despite his obvious attempts to let her run away free. He sighed, drawing the arrow back and firing at her. Except, it didn't fly at her, but at him. She must have reversed the trick when he wasn't looking! Now it was him trapped against a tree, while she blew him a kiss and ran off. "DAMNIT CHESHIRE!"

Tuesday**  
**The morning alarm catapulted Roy from his slumber. He stumbled to the bathroom groggily and ran the water in an attempt to wake himself up. Glancing at himself in the mirror he frowned. Someone had drawn on his forward "Red Arrow 3's Cheshire" in permanent marker. He slammed his fist down onto the counter. "CHESSSSHHHH!"

Wednesday  
Roy sat down next to Cheshire on the couch. She was watching some program on poisonous frogs, something Roy really did not care about. "Give me the remote, I want to make sure Deadliest Weapons recorded," he said when they reached a commercial break.

She cooly handed over the remote, turning to look out the window. Roy pressed the DVR button, confused when none of his recorded shows were coming up. "…What did you do…"

She smiled, looking back at him. "They were broadcasting the Quarac wedding live. I wanted to see what the Queen was wearing, she always picks the most hideous outfits."

Thursday**  
**Roy was annoyed and needed to get out of the house. Since the DVR incident yesterday, Jade had volunteered to wash his clothes as an apology, but ended up turning his sheets pink when she washed it with his new uniform. She was officially annoying him.

Friday**  
**Roy was grateful for the weekend, even though it was usually the busiest time for criminals. He felt a little bad that he had been treating Jade so coldly the last few days. She had been annoying him, but she hadn't done anything too bad. He picked up some flowers on his way home, hopefully she would be there waiting for him. He walked into the kitchen and saw a pile of soot and fire extinguisher foam. "Sorry," she said with a shrug. "I forgot the oven was on."

He frowned, and walked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Saturday  
When he awoke Cheshire had completely cleaned up his kitchen, bathroom and living room. He knew this was some sort of apology and he accepted her breakfast in bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hurry up and eat, I want to make out," she said, watching him. He sighed, while he did enjoy the activity, now was not the time.

"I'm eating," he protested as she pulled the food away from him. He grumbled in annoyance before she pressed her lips against his. Within minutes the food, and his annoyance was forgotten.

Sunday  
"Hurry up and get dressed, I have to show you something!" Jade exclaimed. It was 5:45 AM and Roy did not want to get up, especially on a Sunday. Rolling out of bed he let her lead him to the kitchen. "So, I'm sorry I've been annoying you, but it was all because I wanted you out of the apartment as much as possible." She explained before stepping aside towards the table. On it was a cake, with the words Happy Birthday Roy written on it.

"It was in the oven when you came back, but I didn't want you to see it so I had to spray the fire extinguisher so you would be afraid to use the oven," She smiled, giving him a kiss which he gladly returned.

"But why did you have to wake me up so early?" He asked, taking a slice of the cake.

"Oh yeah, our train leaves in thirteen minutes. We're going to Boston, isn't that fun?"


	15. Prompt: Artemis Isn't a Virgin

Jade put her feet up against her sister's headboard while flipping through the newest Cosmo. "No matter how many times you keep trying to put your hair in a pony tail, I'm still going to tell you it looks nicer down for a date," Jade said to her younger sister without looking up from the magazine.

Artemis sighed, giving up on trying to put her hair up and let it hang down. "Fine," she sighed. "Can't you leave yet? I don't want him coming to pick me up and you to threaten him with your nails or a knife or whatever you have stuffed up your pants now."

Jade's eyes flickered up to her sister with a smile. "Aww I think this way is much more fun. Here you go-" Jade turned the page. "How to totally rock a first date," she read aloud from the magazine. "Oh these are boring," she huffed as she read down the page.

"Well it's technically not our first date…" Artemis said aloud, leaning forward into the mirror as she began applying a thin coat of mascara.

Jade glanced up at her words. "Wait so you actually are like interested in boys now? Weren't you just telling me how you hated them and they were mean?"

"Jade that was like 5 years ago."

"Oh funny how time flies," Jade went back to the magazine, turning the page. "Six sexy massages your man will love, hmmm," Jade read on, her feet lightly tapping on the headboard.

"What's that one say?" Artemis asked, glancing back to her sister. Jade's eyes flickered to the mirror where her sister was standing.

"That one was for me, let's get you to first base first," she yawned, turning the page again.

"Please, I hit first base years ago," Artemis replied, carefully penciling some eyeliner around her eye lids.

Jade's eyebrow rose. "What?"

"Seriously can you leave now? Wally'll be here any minute," Artemis groaned, wishing her sister would just leave.

"Wally? Wait…you haven't…did you sleep with him?" Jade's voice rose, her eyes wide with shock. "You're like 12!"

"I'm not 12!" Artemis retorted with sigh. "And yes, I did sleep with him. That white spot next to your right elbow isn't toothpaste," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh gross!" Jade jumped up from the bed, glaring at her sister before stomping out of the room.

"Well that's one way to make her leave," Artemis grinned.


	16. Prompt: Roy Eats Jade's Favorite Snack

PROMPT: ROY EATS CHESHIRES FAVORITE SNACK, AND THERE ARE NO MORE LEFT. (OOC: THIS JUST HAPPENED TO ME AND I WANT TO KNOW HOW JADE WOULD HANDLE IT.)

"There's tea," Roy suggested as his wife stumbled out of the bedroom, obviously still half-asleep. He didn't like tea until she started living with him and threw out all of the coffee in his apartment. She shook her mess of hair and walked over to the cupboards and began searching.

"What are you looking for," he asked, watching her as he took a sip from his mug. He knew talking to her at this time of morning was futile, but he still figured he could be of some help.

"Ponies," she muttered, turning around and searching in another cupboard. Roy paled.

"Um, I already fed Lian," he replied, glancing over nervously at the trash can where the box of fruit snacks lay empty.

"She's an infant, she can't have those, they are mine," she replied hastily, opening the last cupboard before glancing at the trash can and looking back at him.

"Oops," he replied, holding out the last of the packets towards her. He had already finished most of them, and only two gummy snacks were left in the bag.

"….You ate the entire box?"

"They were delicious…."

Roy slept outside of the apartment that night; every attempt to come back inside had been thwarted by a padlock on the inside and a note that simply read "Ponies."

(( my college roommate and my ex boyfriend were addicted to the my little pony fruitsnacks, they were pretty good, and were the first thought that came to mind at snacks since I don't see her as a potato chip person haha ))


	17. Prompt: Lian's First Park

PROMPT: ROY AND JADE TAKE LIAN TO THE PARK FOR THE FIRST TIME.

He wanted to push the stroller and let him. She watched from a distance of a few paces away as he interacted with their daughter. He had double checked he set up the stroller correctly that was so graciously sent from Oliver Queen. When she asked him why Oliver Queen had sent them a stroller, Roy had blushed and stammered enough for her to figure out exactly why.

Lian was bundled up in the stroller, and they headed off into the park near Roy's tiny apartment. She kept commenting on how he needed an upgrade, that this was no place for a baby. It was nice to get out of the cramped quarters finally.

They sat down on a bench, and Jade instinctually leaned her again against the archer's broad shoulder. She couldn't wait for Lian to actually be able to run around, chasing the geese by the fountain or picking flowers by the trees. But for now it was just quiet and peace, which Jade was happy for. Lian often kept them up late and at all hours with her crying and just general baby neediness.

Roy found her hand, and closed his own large calloused one around it. She smiled slightly, exhaling a long breath and wishing the world could stop, even if it was only for a moment.

((I was going to make Lian older but I figured she'd have had her first park time when she was a baby! ))


	18. Prompt: Lian's First Christmas

PROMPT: FIRST CHRISTMAS WITH LIAN.

Jade was secretly happy when Roy suggested they do an old fashioned Christmas. It was a rare moment that they could throw off the costumes and snuggle up on the couch in sweaters instead.

Jade had gotten the gifts for Lian, since both of them knew Jade never paid for anything and Roy wanted to pretend that if he didn't see her get them, then there was no crime committed. They had been better off financially since the two of them began pulling their various incomes, but it was still difficult with a one year old in tow.

Lian was babbling happily in her play pen as Jade scooped her up into her arms. She was standing now, with extreme help from couches, chairs and anything else she could use to stand up on. Such a difference from almost a year ago when Jade had to tote her around on missions.

"Artemis and Wally will be here soon," Roy glanced up at the clock on the wall and polished off his beer. Jade bounced Lian lightly on her hip and glanced at the sparsely decorated tree. "Can't we open one before they arrive?" She set Lian down by the tree, watching as the child reached for one of the glittery ornaments.

"It's Christmas Eve, Jade, not Christmas!" Roy insisted stubbornly as he tossed the empty can into a trash can a fair distance away, grinning when he made the basket with perfect accuracy.

Jade rolled her eyes. _Showoff_, she thought with a smile. "Well I think she can open one," she replied with equal stubbornness.

Roy sighed, he knew exactly how these battles panned out. "Fine, one. That's it. Then she can get spoiled by Aunt Artemis and Uncle Pain-in-my-As- Butt." Jade gave him a pointed look before handing Lian one of the presents.

Lian stared at the box, unsure with what to do with it, so Jade assisted her. Once the box was opened, Jade held it up for Roy to see. Roy instantly groaned and for a second he regretted ever meeting his crazy wife.

"Look Daddy, Lian's got her first pair of sais!" This was going to be a long 18 years.


	19. Prompt: Jade visits Paula Sportsmaster

Prompt: JADE VISIT'S HER MOTHER PAULA UNTIL SHE SAW HER FATHER THERE WITH HER.

Heavy footsteps made Jade glance up to the ceiling. Artemis surely did not have the body mass to create such a loud noise. Jade frowned, looking at her mother curiously. Her mother's eyes averted Jade's and instantly she knew who was upstairs.

"Seriously?" Jade hissed, she couldn't even hide the hurt she felt. "Are you really that dumb?"

"Jade!" Her mother protested, reaching for her eldest daughter. Jade pulled away, the footsteps were getting closer and Jade's heart was beating faster. She was quite a few years from the scared little girl who's father made her kill the neighbors cat just to prove a point but the fear of him still remained after all of these years.

"I'm leaving," Jade hissed back at her mother, walking backwards to the front door until she made sure he wasn't coming down the steps. "I hope you're happy with your choices. And I'm thankful that I don't have to make the same," Jade's last words to her mother before she left out the door.

And Paula cried.


	20. Prompt: Jade shows Lian to Grandparents

Prompt: JADE SHOWING LIAN TO HER GRANDPARENTS.

Jade had never been so nervous in her entire life. She wished she could just put on her Cheshire mask and hide, but Roy insisted that this had to happen sooner or later and she would feel better once it did. She glanced out the dirty window of Roy's truck, swallowing a hard lump in her throat and glancing back at the tiny baby in the carseat in the back.

"I'm nervous," Jade admitted to her husband and bit her lip hard until she could taste the metallic taste of blood.

"Stop it, it'll be fine," he kept his eyes on the road, but took a hand off the steering wheel to find hers. "I promise."

She didn't respond but continued looking out the window until they arrived near their destination. She had never been here, but she knew by the tightening of Roy's hand that they were close. He parked his truck and she unbuckled Lian from the car seat. Roy shut her door behind her and they made their way up the neatly manicured lawn to the front door. Jade had never wanted to run away so badly, and Roy must have known because his grip around her waist was firm.

The door opened before Roy could even knock and Dinah cooed excitedly at the baby in Jade's arms. Ollie looked Jade over, twice, she noted with a smirk before grinning goofily at Lian. People were so different around babies.

They were invited inside, and Jade sat down in the chair closest to the door. Roy gave her a exasperated look but didn't comment. Jade tuned out of the conversations pretty quickly, not interested in Justice League marriages and definitely not interested in whether Roy should upgrade his bow or not and if he did he should let Ollie try it.

Dinah was playing with Lian, making noises that Jade scoffed at but knew she partook in herself.

"Well, Roy, only you would fall in love with an assassin but I have to admit, you two have the cutest little girl in the world," Ollie said after they finished arguing about arrows. Jade flashed a small smile, not sure if she was to take the entire thing as a compliment or not. Roy glanced at Jade, trying to reassure her before turning back to his mentor.

"Well we figured we should probably have her meet her grandparents and all-" If Jade hadn't been looking at Lian she would have missed the extremely hilarious face Dinah made at the word "grandparents". Ollie coughed slightly, and Roy froze.

Dinah was just about to argue the grandma thing when Ollie scooped up Lian into his arms, a wide grin on his face. "You hear that? Grandpa Ollie got to finally meet you!" Dinah's face paled and Roy finally spotted her expression and laughed. Jade let out a genuine smile, maybe this wasn't too bad after all.


	21. Prompt: Lian and Boys

Prompt: LIAN PLAYS WITH A LITTLE BOY AT THE PLAYGROUND AND ROY DOESN'T LIKE THE IDEA OF HIS LITTLE GIRL INTERACTING WITH BOYS. JADE TAKES THE OPPORTUNITY TO TEASE HIM

Jade leaned back on the bench, taking in the sunshine she rarely got thanks to her job. Her eyes had just closed when she felt the archer beside her shift anxiously. "What's wrong," she sighed without opening her eyes.

"That kid, the one with the red hair," he replied and she could feel his body tighten. She smirked slightly and opened her eyes to see what he was talking about.

"They're playing," she replied simply, her eyebrows raised at his concern.

"He ran into her, I'm going over there," she placed her hand on his arm before he could spring up. "Jade," he warned.

"He's a child, Roy," she replied, leaning her head back to it's original sunbathing position.

"Yeah well, he's being rough with a little girl and I don't appreciate that."

"He reminds me of you," she replied with a smirk. He scoffed and her smile grew bigger.

"What? Why because of the red hair? Okay Jade. And he better not remind you of me," he replied angrily, his muscles still tensed to get up if it wasn't for her grip on his arm.

"Oh that's right, you were probably the kid luring girls in the tunnel slides so you could show them your peepee. Hmm, maybe you should go over there and give the kid some pointers," She suggested, a smile still on her face.

"I hate you," he grumbled, sitting back down.

"No you don't."


	22. Drabble: Wally Kills Jade

Prompt: Wally kills Jade

For a second he almost looked like Roy with the red hair. Her hands instinctively reached to her neck as he gripped her tightly. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and her lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. He couldn't look at her anymore, and she could barely keep focus on his face. She heard Artemis scream his name, but she knew it would be too late long before her sister could even ready her bow. She began to slip into unconsciousness but his final words stuck in her final moments. "You are done now, bitch."


	23. Prompt: Teenaged Lian and Roy

Prompt: TEENAGE LIAN FIGHTS WITH HER DAD. JADE JUST SITS AND WATCHES.

"But Daaaad!" Lian whined, stomping her right foot on the ground. Jade couldn't help but smirk at her husband's angry father expression.

"Again, No! You better get your butt back to your room and change because there is no way in hell I'm letting you wear whatever the hell you call that scrap of fabric!" Roy's voice rose to a higher volume and Lian gave another teenaged groan.

"It's called a bandeau, Roy," Jade supplied with a small smile as Roy became more frustrated.

"I don't give a damn what it's called! You have 3 seconds to get back to your room and you're grounded!" Roy's face was getting as red as his hair now, and he solidified his point with a stubborn crossing of his arms. Lian pouted and ran off to her room, making sure to slam the door as loudly as she could behind her.

"Thanks a lot, Jade," Roy muttered as he sat down next to his wife.

Jade looked up from her magazine and smirked again. "You're just mad because now you have to be the bad guy and I'm the cool parent."

"…..Wait you bought that for her?" Roy turned around so fast to look at his wife he was surprised he didn't snap his neck. Jade just grinned and returned to her magazine.

"Wait til you see what I got for myself." Jade replied simply, not looking up from the article. She could feel Roy's stare and it took all her will power not to crack up laughing.

"…Lian, you're friends are here!" Roy shouted, his eyes still on his wife. This time Jade couldn't help but laugh. Somethings never changed.


End file.
